Before & After
by J.W.Melmoth
Summary: Two missing scenes before and after the Dolloway performance in 5x18. NOT KLAINE-FRIENDLY.


**THIS FIC IS NOT KLAINE-FRIENDLY.**

* * *

><p>"So, I was thinking maybe something from her glory days, you know? Maybe some Sinatra? Or do you think she expects musical theatre, since it's NYADA and all? I know she was once in an amateur performance of LesMis, how about Bring Him Home? I did win Midnight Madness with that." Kurt had finished telling Blaine about June Dolloway- her illustrious career had taken the whole way to the loft, and now Kurt was bouncing ideas for their performance off Blaine while he folded his laundry. And bounce they did, because Blaine's face was expressionless as a stony wall. Kurt lowered the shirt in his hands and sighed. "What's wrong?"<p>

"Nothing," Blaine replied, looking away and crossing his arms over his chest.

"Uhuh," Kurt hummed, and continued his folding, giving Blaine the chance to come out with it. He didn't have to wait long.

"I just thought you wanted _me_ to be in your performance too," he said, sounding sulky. "But if you just want a repeat of your 'great illegal song contest victory'," he made quotation marks in the air before crossing his arms again, "then I don't see why I have to be in it. I'm not your background singer."

"That's not why-" Kurt started, then slumped his shoulders. "What's this really about?" he asked gently. He put away the laundry and walked over to Blaine to sit down next to him on the couch. "You promised we'd talk about stuff, remember?"

Blaine made a face and then lowered his arms. "Not my reach," he mumbled grudgingly.

"What?" Kurt asked, frowning a little.

"It's not. In. My. Vocal Reach." Blaine spelled out angrily. "God, Kurt, you just want to hear me say it, don't you? You _love_ that. Well, here it is: Yes, your voice is amazing. Yes, you reach three octaves, congratulations. I don't. I know that. You don't have to rub it in, Kurt."

Kurt blinked. "I wasn't," he said softly. Blaine scoffed and looked away. Kurt hesitated a little.

"So…you don't want to sing with me?"

Blaine sighed dramatically and turned back to face him. "I do. I just don't understand why you deliberately pick a song that would make me look bad in front of the great June Dolloway."

Kurt looked at his fiancé and saw how distressed he was. It was understandable- especially after all of the stuff Kurt had just told him about June. Blaine had probably just gotten really nervous. Kurt didn't have to think long on it. If he had to tank another high F to make his loved ones happy, so be it. "Then what do _you_ think we should sing?" he asked carefully.

Blaine smiled shyly. "What about One Direction? You'd sound _great_ in the first verse, and I could take the lines after that…"

* * *

><p>"Mr Anderson, could you come in here for a minute?" Carmen Tibideaux didn't have to raise her voice to be heard over the sycophants crowding around Blaine in the hallway- they scurried away as soon as they saw a flash of turban. Blaine shrugged at Kurt, who was standing a little distance away by himself with his and Blaine's bags. Blaine had pretty much been ambushed by fans after the word got out he sang for June Dolloway. Blaine followed Ms Tibideaux into her office, figuring she'd probably wanted to congratulate him too.<p>

"I thought I had made myself quite clear at the Midwinter Critique," Ms Tibideaux started.

"Um…I don't know?" Blaine stammered, looking surprised.

"You and Ms Berry uninvitedly turned a single assignment into a duet, and I threatened to flunk you."

"But you didn't-"

"No, I didn't. But I really had hoped you would have learned your lesson from it. I did _not _expect you to have the audacity to attach yourself to yet_another_ of our more talented performers for a second duet, at the opening of the June Dolloway dance room."

"That wasn't an assignment-" Blaine protested.

"No, it wasn't, because if it was, I would have a ground to expel you. You had no place there."

"_Kurt_ asked me to be in it!" Blaine said quickly. "He wanted me to-"

Ms Tibideaux raised a hand in a silencing gesture.

"And whose idea was it to sing a _teenie bopper song_ while you represent the New York Academy of Dramatic Arts?" she asked sharply.

"Kurt's," Blaine said without hesitation. Ms Tibideaux raised her eyebrows, but didn't comment. "Ms Dolloway said it was great," Blaine added defensively.

"Miss Dolloway is a senile eighty year old crone with more money than is good for her. Yes, she sponsored one of our halls and I'm thankful for that. That doesn't make her a music critic. There were more people in that room, Mr Anderson; press, other sponsors - I counted on Mr Hummel to represent our school to the best of his abilities, which is why I endorsed his performance. Had I known that he would invite _you_ to join him, I would have advised him against it. You and I both know the reason why you are here at this school, and it has nothing to do with your abilities."

Blaine didn't say anything at that.

"One more action like this, Mr Anderson, and you are out of NYADA, no matter how much money your parents are putting into this school. I will not risk my personal reputation and that of this school for you to single-handedly tear down our credibility. That will be all." She nodded at the door.

Blaine timidly took his leave, but plastered on a smile as soon as he saw Kurt.

"What did she want?" Kurt asked, handing Blaine his bag.

"Oh, nothing. Just wanted to know about June."

"I'm so proud of you," Kurt said happily, and kissed Blaine's cheek.


End file.
